


on my mark, sharpshooter

by geckointhegarbage



Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Fighting, Fluff, JUST, M/M, leandro is sO COOL, might continue it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage
Summary: "Thanks for saving our skins."The stoplight turns to green."Anytime."





	on my mark, sharpshooter

Gunshots fire from all over the bar. Lasers singe the detailed wooden rafters, and shatter glasses from behind the counter. Leandro ducks between a pair of barstools for cover as feet sprint past him. He slips out both of his pistols from the inside of his jacket pockets.  _It's showtime, baby,_ he thinks to himself as he readies to stand. As the last pair of feet dashes by, he somersaults out from under the bar, pistols at the ready. 

"Hey!" he shouts, catching the attacking Galra's attention. The Galra turns to look at him, and snarls. His fangs are bared as he turns his larger gun towards Leandro. 

"I don't think so," Leandro fires his pistols at the Galra, one laser just grazing his ear, which gave him enough momentum to knock into the second one aimed for his eye. He drops the gun, and grasps both hands over his eye in pain. He screeches, loud and ghastly, as Leandro checks his watch. 10:32. Perfect timing. 

Also perfect timing was the stomping of large legs pounding on the rough wooden floors from behind the bar. Leandro looks up, and comes face to face with two other ugly Galra. "What you doin' here, kid?" one lifts his crossbow so the glowing arrow hits straight into his chest. "Not really the kinda place for you, is it?" 

Leandro simply smirks. "Not really the place for you guys either though, right? Too crowded of a bar, I'll say."

The second Galra unsheathes his large steel claws. "You've got three seconds to drop your pistols." 

"One."

Leandro glances around the bar, finding the exit door wide open. 

"Two."

He looks back at the Galra, making note of his aim.

"Three."

The two Galra get ready to fire and slash at him, but Leandro is a step ahead. He fires a pistol at a remaining glass behind their heads, and the shattering sound makes their heads turn. He bought himself a few seconds, and in that time, he lifts up chairs and tables to cover his path. Leaping over a final steel table, he rolls out the front door. Running as fast as he can, he checks his watch. 10:35. 

Seeing the street in front of him, he hears the Galra storming behind him. The sound of his feet against the freshly damped street must be tipping them off on his direction.  _Just make it to the street._

Sure enough, as soon as the city greeted him, a red motorcycle slid into view. The tires skid to a stop as the rider motioned for Leandro to get on. Leandro happily complied, hugging his back. "What took you so long?" he cried as the pair took off into the night, leaving the Galra far behind. 

"Sorry," Akira's muffled voice from the helmet said. "Got held up by some of their cronies." He pauses. "Which, by the way, are following us. You might want to get ready to fire."

Leandro turned around. Just as Akira promised, a couple of bikes with Galra riders were on their tail. Each had a small machine gun attached to their bikes, and each gun was glowing a vicious purple. Leandro laughed at the challenge as they tore through the city streets. 

"Don't worry, babe! I got this," Leandro removes one of his pistols from his pocket and turns off the safety. The blue glow tells him it's ready to fire. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a bike coming up on his left. Aiming at the tires, he fires, not missing. The tire is ripped out from under the bike, and the two Galra riders go flying. Two more bikes try and sandwich Akira and Leandro on both sides. Akira makes a sharp right turn, knocking out one of the riders. Leandro takes care of the one on the left, easy peasy. That leaves one more bike on their tail. 

The Galra on the bike smiles evilly, and clicks the button on his bike to fire the gun. Akira starts driving in a zig-zag pattern to avoid the lasers. Leandro tries to fire behind him, but the Galra is good. He manages to dodge each of his shots. Leandro is about to reach into the bike's side pocket to get a small grenade when Akira stops him. 

"Shoot on my mark!" he yells, as they head for a cliff. The cliff leads off of a hill and down onto new road, smack in the middle of the city. The city that is littered with civilians. 

"Are you insane?!" Leandro screams. "You could get us killed!" 

"On my mark, sharpshooter!" 

The drop grows closer and closer with each second. "Ready!" Akira shouts, the first wheel almost off the tip. In slow motion, the bike turns in the opposite direction mid air. Leandro aims his pistol. "Now!" He fires, and the laser hits the Galra square in the chest, knocking him off of his bike. Akira revs the bike, and turns as hard as he could to the right. Their faces were inches from the ground. Leandro could see his reflection in a puddle of water. The bike is suddenly knocked back up, and they enter the main streets of the city. Leandro dares to look back for a second. The Galra is no where in sight, but his bike blew up in a gorgeous display of orange, red, and yellow. He turns back to the street where they had slowed to the speed limit, joining the rest of the society.

"Nice one," Leandro tells Akira. Akira carefully takes one hand off the handlebars as they reach a stoplight. He takes Leandro's hand from his waist and hold it in his own, gently stroking over his knuckles. 

"Thanks for saving our skins."

The stoplight turns to green.

"Anytime."

And they race off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed!! let me know if you guys want more leakira!
> 
> leave me a prompt in my inbox on tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.com
> 
> art tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com


End file.
